


Our Home

by Eshisakka



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Galaxy Gals, Just a bunch of ideas and drabbles, M/M, Marriage, Nothing serious, Sibling Banter, Tree Bros, playful banter, so this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: It had been years since high school, and Connor and Evan had married and bought their own house. Evan is still a stuttering mess, and Connor still has his paranoia and other problems, but in moments when it was just them, and maybe other people they were truly comfortable and close to, it all seemed to get a lot better.(A drabble collection mostly focusing on domestic Tree Bros. I hope to keep this happy and light. Also there isn't really any order in these drabbles, so yeah.)





	Our Home

“Hey Ev, where’s my phone charger?”

“I’m using it cause I was too lazy to go after mine. I t-think it’s somewhere on the coffee table.”

Connor squinted at Evan. “Fuck you”

“Sorry Con, n-not in the mood right now.” He merely replied, still not looking away from his book, tho a smile was present in his voice.

Connor felt a grin creeping on his lips as well, so he disguised it by sticking his tongue out at the smaller man. The action was playfully reciprocated. He chuckled a bit inwardly, then turned on the heel to exit the bedroom where Evan was reading and hogging the blanket on the bed and went to the living room to retrieve the other's charger.

 

***

 

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Connor turned to the bemused Evan, not changing his movements apart from raising a brow. “I’m dancing, what the fuck does it look like?”

Evan let out a short, bewildred laugh. “Why?”

“Because it’s my damn house and I can do whatever the fuck I please in it.” He did a twirl.

Evan huffed. “E-excuse me, it’s _our_ da-damn house, and I say I’m not allowing you to dance.”

Now it was Connor’s turn to bewildered. He stopped his movements to stare at his spouse.

However, before he could reply, Evan continued. “without letting me join you.”

It took a moment, but when he wrapped his mind around Evan’s ridiculous sentence, Connor laughed. “What the fuck, why are you even asking? Just come dance with me!”

And he did, with a grin. And so they just casually danced in the kitchen for half an hour, before stopping when they decided they should probably do the dishes that have been piling up in the sink as they had been putting them off for a few days.

 

***

 

Behind him, a door opened and shut gently. Hearing familiar footsteps, Connor made no move to turn and face Evan as the latter simply hugged him from behind and spoke, voice a bit muffled by his shirt. “What’s for dinner?”

Connor looked at what he was making, shrugging a bit. “I dunno. Some sort of noodle recipe I found on the Internet.”

When he looked at his husband, as he hadn’t responded still, he found that he had raised his eyebrows in some sort of amusement. “What?”

Evan snorted against his shirt. “A-as much as you had complained about y-your mom and how she tries a lot of weird stuff, you don’t seem to be much different n-now.”

Connor contemplated this for a bit as he stirred the noodles, then groaned a bit, bringing his free hand to drag it a bit across his face. “I never said- I just thought all of her experimental diets and that stuff was too much, I’m just trying new recipes so we don’t eat like- pizza, macaroni and cheese or chicken soup every day or something.”

Evan chuckled a bit, tho not purely out of humor and replied softly “You’re right, I’m sorry.” and planted a kiss to his cheek.

There was a moment of silence before Connor spoke up. “Can you watch the other pan?” Evan simply nodded and went to help him with the cooking.

 

***

 

Connor and Zoe were sitting on the couch, facing each other as Connor painted his sister’s nails. Meanwhile, Evan and Alana, both with already painted nails, had sat down in front of the TV and were now indulged in an intense discussion about what Connor assumed was climate change or something. Zoe snorted in her other hand which nails weren’t painted yet, looking at them both (tho Alana more) “I can’t believe we both married massive nerds.”

Connor nodded absentmindedly. “Evan’s more of a dork tho.”

Zoe looked at him, slightly amused at his response. “is there a difference?”

The taller Murphy sibling shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Dork sounds cuter. Evan’s cuter.”

Zoe gasped dramatically in mock offense. “How dare you! Have you even seen the way her brows furrow as she chews on her pen or what other stuff she can get a hold of when she’s concentrated on something?”

“Have you even noticed how Evan’s nose scrunches up slightly when he fully laughs?” he returned, glaring playfully. “Evan has so many adorable quirks, I really doubt Alana can top all of them.”

Zoe pointed a finger at her brother, almost showing it in his chest. “To hell she can’t! You know how she sometimes gets so excited that she starts flapping her hands and quickening her pace and more? That stuff’s really freaking endearing and adorable. You won’t ever convince me.”

Connor grinned in response. “Oh, but I can try!”

Meanwhile, their spouses in the background have stopped their discussion on how this documentary on TV has got some facts on the forests of Africa wrong to instead stare at the siblings on the couch, smiling at their banter that, while years back very well might have been aggressive, was now purely playful, as evidenced by their big grins and almost sparkling eyes.

“You know, I’m really thankful we helped them talk to each other again and work things through. They seem so happy and comfortable around one another.” Alana mused to Evan.

“Yeah. Same here.” He quietly, but with a smile replied.

 

***

 

“Hon, can you please turn off the- the light?”

Connor was about to do as Evan requested, but he stopped almost immediately, and instead turned around to face him with a confused expression. “Excuse me but… hon??”

Evan scratched behind his neck, looking at the pattern on their blanket cover instead of Connor as he spoke. “Y-you know like- like h-honey? I-it sounds really stupid now that I’ve said it out loud, b-but like… isn’t it m-married couple culture- or something…? To call each other nicknames, and stuff?” He trailed off, briefly meeting Connor’s gaze, who snorted after a second.

“Evan, we already have nicknames. Like Ev, Evangreen, Con, Connie, all that stuff.”

Evan shifted, wincing slightly as he tried to explain why his mind had thought this was a good idea. “I- I know but- I thought nicknames like s-sweetheart, or honey, or b-babe, or- or heck, tater tot, I- I don’t know.” He huffed out in frustration, glaring at the blanket.

Connor chuckled a bit. “I mean, if that would make you happy, I don’t mind, go ahead.” He reached out to take one of Evans hands in his, making Evan look up at him. He smiled a bit sheepishly, but honestly. “But you don’t have to like, go out of your way to find new nicknames just for the heck of it. I’d actually rather not have us turn into a stereotypical white straight married couple.” He smirked a bit at that, and Evan closed his eyes and fell against the bed as he groaned and dragged his free hand across his face, ending it in his hair. He sighed. “Yeah, I-I know, ugh, I’m stupid, I don’t know why I thought that was a good idea.”

Connor shifted towards Evan at that, using his other hand to tilt his husband’s face towards him. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, like I said, I don’t particularly mind it, I just don’t want you to get so worked up over this, Ev. We can experiment with the nicknames if you want, we can experiment with a lot of things, it’s our relationship, and that’s why I don’t want you to feel like it has to be one way or another. Just whatever makes you comfortable. Okay?”

Evan nodded, relaxing again. “Yeah. And whatever makes _you_ comfortable as well.” He looked pointedly at Connor. Then, he smiled, eyes softening as he circled his thumb over the others hand. “Thank you. I’m really glad you’re my bae, Connor.”

Connor’s smile fell. “Ev, you ruined the moment.”

Evan laughed in response this time, which made Connor smile again. “Y-yeah, I know, I’m sorry, let me rephrase that.” He looked at Connor again and said softly. “I’m really glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Connor. I can’t possibly imagine a person I’d rather be here with right now.”

Connor finally lied completely in bed at that, facing Evan, still holding his hand, and replied just as softly. “Yeah. Me too.”

They met for a kiss after that, warm and comforting, and then moved closer so they could hold each other as usual. Their eyelids were already heavy, when Evan spoke up one last time that night. “Con, can you please turn off the light?” Connor hummed in response and reach his hand to the lamp on their nightstand to turn it off before returning to their previous position again.

They fell to comfortable sleep soon after.


End file.
